User blog:TheShade6/Wiki Family - Who TF is Draug?
Shade was sitting on the couch, reading up on his 40k lore. Legs kicked up into the table. “Shade, you're still here? I thought you'd be out after the month ended.” “Oh, yeah I talked to Glosur. He's letting me stay indefinitely. He actually wanted me to stay in the first place but I said just a month so I could find a place to rent for me and my girlfriend. But… she ended that… soo now there no reason for me to get a place of my own. I'll be in the room second to the end of the hall on the right.” “Isn't that Draug’s room” “Who?” “Draug? You know, Draugluin.” “Who the hell is Draugluin? You're a good kid Elestan, don't start substance abuse already.” “What? I'm not high, he's my brother, your own half cousin for pete’s sake!” Shade looks over the couch to see Dragon walking past, “Yo Unc, you have a nephew named Draugluin?” “What? No?” “See” “I swear I'm not crazy Shade, go check the room you're moving to” Shade makes his way up the stairs and into the room. “All I see here are a bunch of wolf paraphernalia.” “Well he must be out.” ------------------------------------------- In almost any case Shade would call Elestan’s prank, but he knew Elestan, so either he was right about some secret sibling or he was actually going mental. Only one man can find out. “Morg. I have a case.” ‘’Poor guy. He came into my office. Desperate. The sheer need in his eyes. Even a heart as hardened as mine can't resist going pro bono for him’’ Shade sighs, “Draugluin. Ever heard of him? If not, find him” ‘’Short and to the point. I like this client. Sadly, no further clues to find this Draugluin’’ ------------------------------------------ ‘’Just finished interrogating Faenor. Last of the family members and still. Nobody's saying anything about this Draugluin. Now I've narrowed it down. Elestan belongs in the crazy house, or the entire household falls into two categories. The ignorants, and the schemers. Whoever this Draug guy was, he pissed off the wrong people. Now nobody remembers him.’’ The front door then opens, Glosur walks in. Shade figures if anyone knows it’ll be him. “Unc Pops, where’s Draug?” “Should be at the 7-11 or something. Need him for something?” “Wait, so he actually exists?” “What?” Glosur laughs, not recognizing the seriousness in Shade’s voice. “He’s lived here his whole life.” --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Elsewhere: “Sir, there’s been an information leak in the system. The father is respreading the knowledge of his existence.” “No, we were so close! All we had left to wipe were the commie and the father. Very well, take care of this ‘Shade’ person, he’s the only one who’s been exposed.” “Not today Dr. Nefarus.” “Agent Travian. I should have guessed you’d be the one they sent. I hear this case is rather… personal for you. But soon, not even you will rememb-” BLAM! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Back at the house: “Oh, speaking of Draug, I accidentally told you you’d be in his room. I meant the right side of the hall. That room’s empty.” “Thanks Unc Pops.” Category:Blog posts